The Incident
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: One of the Sodo twins finds out a shocking discovery about the other. But which Sodo twin is keeping the big secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know you guys are thinking that I'm crazy to write a new story instead of updating the others but I promise that I'm going to update my stories hopefully during the next 2 weeks. I can't help but write new stories. When I get new idea I start typing quickly as possible. So one of the Sodo twins makes shocking discovery about the other, but which of the Sodo twins is hiding the big secret? I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion and I'll never will. Inspired by the movie Frozen. Reiki will maybe act little like Elsa.**

(Reiki's POV)

I don't understand how life works but I think life hates me the most by giving me this horrible ability. It all started when I was five. I was playing with Dan in the backyard one day when an icicle suddenly bursted from my hand and hit Dan to the point where he was unconscious. My parents realized that I had the ability of ice and snow.

After finding that out I became fearful but my parent encouraged me that I could control my powers and still be around Dan. However I told my parents I wanted Dan to know nothing about my powers so they used an anti-memory charm on him. To this day Dan still doesn't know of my powers and I'm really relieved of that.

My parents trained me to control my powers and my father gave me a pair of gloves to go with anything I wore. I still played with Dan all the time but I shunned out everyone else except my family. On my 12th birthday our parents died and I was devastated. I had no one to help me control my powers.

When Dan and I joined the Dark Nebula organization I felt worse but Dan assured to me that I would be okay. But I still shunned out the bladders that were in the building. I even shunned out Doji. I had long hair during that time but I wore wig to hide it from everyone else except for Dan.

As we battled I had to resist the urge of lashing out knowing that my emotions would cause my powers to hurt Dan like the incident all those years ago. After the Dark Nebula disbanded Dan and I bought a small cottage in the country side of the city. There I met Red Eyes who had abilities as well but of fire and lava.

He was able to help me control my ice abilities a little more. On my 14th birthday he gave me pendant shaped like a snowflake and told me it would bring out the most of my powers. He even convinced me to abandon my wig and to wear my hair loose and let it go down to my waist.

Dan has been really happy that I'm starting to open up a little bit but he still wants me to interact with people besides him and Red Eyes.

If only he knew the truth.

**Hope you guys like this first chapter. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys time for another chapter of the The Incident. I don't have anything else to say so I'll just cut to the disclaimer. I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion. If I did I would include a few episodes starring Dan and Reiki Sodo. Enjoy!**

(Reiki POV)

One day I was in my room looking up something on my laptop on Pokémon battles. The thing is that Red Eyes lives in another dimension and I met him while he was visiting our dimension. He introduced me to the concept of Pokémon battles. I was really hooked up into it and so was Dan but not as much. Dan prefers beyblade battles over Pokémon battles any day and I preferred Pokémon battles over beyblade battles. But we're different people so I didn't complain to Dan about it.

I looked down and smiled at my Piplup that was sleeping the bed I made for it. Piplup's an adorable Pokémon to start with I admit and we never fight. Though she often pecks me whenever Dan and I annoy her, which is not often.

All of sudden Dan busted into my room holding an envelope in his hand. By the look on his face I could tell something exciting is going to happen.

"What is it Dan?" I asked with curious look on my face.

"We're invited to go to a party at the WBBA's Headquarters this Saturday. Gingka wrote the invite." Dan said excitedly.

Hearing those words my face paled in horror. Gingka and his friends were once our enemies when we used to part of the Dark Nebula organization. After the organization disbanded we rarely saw them. Well I rarely saw them since I never went out of the house, much to Dan's displeasure.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of making me go to the party with you." I said as I looked at Dan with a scared look on my face.

"Oh come on Reiki. You can't just stay inside the house forever." Dan said with annoyed look on his face.

"Maybe you can't, but I can." I answered as Piplup looked at us as she finished her nap.

"Reiki please come with me to the party." Dan said with a pleading look on his face.

"No." I stated firmly as I turned away from Dan to continue my research.

That's when Piplup jumped into my lap and gave me the puppy dog eyes. Dan and Piplup both knew that if they gave me the puppy dog eyes I would crack.

"Oh okay. But just this once. "I said firmly as I turned to look at Dan who had a happy expression on his face.

"Thank you Reiki! I promise I'll make sure you have the time of your life." He said as he gave me a big hug and walked out of the room.

After he left I sighed and looked down at Piplup who still sitting on my lap but was smiling at me.

"Why do you always have to take his side?" I asked wearily to her.

Piplup shrugged her shoulders in response and I hit my head against my desk.

What have I gotten myself into?

(Saturday)

I gritted my teeth as Dan pulled the brush through my hair. Before my mother died she made me promise that I would never cut my hair at all saying that I looked beautiful. I wasn't planning on breaking the promise anytime soon but I hated brushing my hair since it always gets tangled whenever I go to the backyard. That's the closest I've ever been to being outside.

Dan doesn't mind about brushing my hair. He seems to enjoy it since it involved him spending a little more time with me. He smiled when he saw our reflections in the mirror that was on my dresser. He wore his regular clothes from back when were we part of the Dark Nebula.

I wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt that went to my knees, a white belt over it, white pants and dark blue shoes. I added a pair of white finger-less gloves to the outfit much to Dan's annoyance. Dan made me wear the pendant that Red Eyes gave me saying it would match my outfit. A snowflake hair clip was attached to the right side of my head as Dan placed a cloak over my shoulders saying that he didn't want me to be cold on the way. I chuckled at Dan's over protectiveness. He's been like that since our parents died.

"You look beautiful. I can't wait to see their reactions when they see your long hair for the first time." Dan said as he hugged me close to his chest. I smiled at those words. Dan always knew how to cheer me up if I was sad or nervous.

"Shall we go?" I asked as we broke out of the hug.

Dan nodded as we went out of the cottage and walked to the WBBA headquarters. While we walked Dan gripped my right hand in his left. He commented that my hand was cold and attempted to warm it up with no avail.

Soon we arrived at the WBBA Headquarters. When we got there we were taken to the top floor where the party was being held. Once we got out of the elevator Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa and Yu ran right up to us with happy looks on their faces.

"Dan! Reiki! You guys made it!" Yu yelled happily as I held my ears. Kid can be quite loud when he wants to.

"It's great to see you both. Especially you Reiki. We haven't seen you since the Dark Nebula disbanded. Dan is always around but you're never with him." Gingka said raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't like going outside the cottage much." I said with a sheepish smile on my face.

"It's still good to know you came. There are so many people you have to meet." Tsubasa said as Yu grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a boy with black and white hair.

"Masamune this is Reiki. He's Dan's younger twin brother." Yu said to the boy as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Um Yu you said they were twins right? Then how come he has long hair while his brother has short hair?" the boy known as Masamune asked while looking at Dan to me.

"He doesn't have long hair! Wait you do have long hair! When did that happen?" Yu asked shocked as Gingka and his friends caught up to us along with Dan.

"He always had long hair. He just wore a wig to hide it from you guys. This is the first time he let it out." Dan explained.

"Now that that's cleared. Nice to meet you. I'm Masamune Kadoya. The Number One in Blader in the World!" Masamune said as he held out his hand.

"Masamune quit it with the Number One Blader in the World thing! Everyone knows that I'm the number one blader in the world!" Gingka yelled.

"Whatever." Masamune said rolling his eyes.

"Nice to meet you as well." I said as we shook hands.

"Dude your hands are cold." Masamune said as he jerked away from my touch.

"Masamune don't be rude!" Kenta yelled.

"Seriously guys this guy's hands are as cold as snow." Masamune said as I resisted the urge to hit him.

"Um why don't we introduce you to the teams from around the world?" Benkei said pushing away the awkward moment.

"Sure." I answered as they lead to the teams.

I admit it was nice being introduced to the teams. They were really friendly. Through I really didn't like the way Team Garcia acted. They kept telling me that they will crush Gang Gang Galaxy next time. What a pain!

"So what do you think of being outside the cottage for once Reiki?" Dan asked while giving me a glass of punch.

"I admit I'm actually having a good time." I said as I gave him a smile.

"You know you still act like a coward even at party." Kyoya said as he came up to us.

"Kyoya leave Reiki alone! He hasn't had a good time in years and I'm not going to let you ruin this moment for him." Dan said angrily.

That's when Kyoya grabbed my glove and yanked it off.

"Give me back my glove!" I yelled with fear in my voice.

Oh no! If he provokes me to much then my powers with be unleashed!

"Kyoya stop it! Give Reiki back his glove!" Dan yelled angrier than before.

"Why does the idiot like defending his brother?" Kyoya taunted.

That's when I lost it.

"That's enough Kyoya!" I yelled as icicles appeared in front of Kyoya.

Everyone gasped as Dan stared at me shocked.

"Reiki…I-" Dan started but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled as I ran out of the building ignoring Dan's calls for me to come back.

I could never return. Not there. Not anywhere. My pendant began to glow and I transported myself to the top of Mt. Coronet in the dimension Red Eyes lived in. I created an ice castle with my powers and turned my clothes into something a prince would wear. I removed the hairclip from my hair and threw it to the bottom of Mt. Coronet. Instead a crown of icicles was on my head and snowflakes decorated my hair.

From now on I will no longer go by the name Reiki Sodo. Instead I will go by the title of The Ice Prince. I will live in my castle for the rest of my life. It's the only way that my brother and the people will be safe from me.

**How was that guys? Read and Review please!**


End file.
